Notes For You
by Levisamaa
Summary: "Well Then, Let's have a duel. At the Alice Singers Championship. If I win, Do everything I say for a year" "Sure, If I win, Then you must date me" "Deal"
1. Chapter 1 (05-05 10:02:00)

I have a confession.. I love K-Pop. Yes, I love them. So I will be showing my love for them here. I won't be using western songs. I will use K-Pop songs. And if you are interested, try hearing them, their good.

»Levi«

« Show Starts Now! »

As the sun rises from the east, A brunette's wakes up with a smile on her face. Her eyes opened and reveals the shining hazel orbs.

She gets out of bed and makes her way to her bathroom. She showers and brushes her teeth and wear her uniform. She sits at the bed and looks at her phone.

Notifications are flooding in.

Most are YouTube while others are Line from her friends.

She turns off her phone and puts it in her pocket. She goes downstairs to find her mother at kitchen, preparing breakfast while her father was reading a newspaper while drinking coffee.

Her older brother is eating breakfast while her little brother is watching some cartoon.

She joins her older brother for breakfast. Her breakfast is her favorite as usual since today was her first day of school.

After she was done, she grabbed her headphone and her bag and go outside, waiting for her brothers.

"Hurry Up Tsubasa-nii!! You-chan!" she yells. She is getting inpatient. They were getting late.

"Coming!" Tsubasa yells back and makes his way to his car. Youichi gets on the front while Mikan on the back.

Mikan attaches her headphone to her phone and plays "Cheer Up" by Twice. She was planning on doing this cover.

After 10 minutes, they arrived at the prestigious school, Alice Academy. Tsubasa parks his car at the parking lot and the family walks out of the car.

"Be good You-chan, You don't want mommy to be mad at you again, Got it?" Mikan said as she bent down to the same level as Youichi.

"Yes, Nee-chan" He said and pouted cutely.

"Okay then off you go!" She says and kisses his cheek and he kisses her cheek.

"See you later Nee-chan!!" He runs off to the Elementary Area.

Mikan waves at him and turns around. Only to find her older brother behind her.

"Where is my goodbye kiss?"

Mikan laughs.

"I don't want people hating me for kissing my brother so, No"

"I'm just too popular ain't I" He says as he flipped his hair. Mikan makes a disgusted look towards him.

"I'm off stupid brother" She waves at him

"Byee!!" And they went seperate ways.

Mikan walks towards her locker. She inserts her code and opens the locker. She grabs her books for the next 2 lessons. When suddenly, She heard loud tapping sounds echoing through the hallway.

"Mikan-chan!!" She was tackled to the ground by Anna and Nonoko.

"You almost made me got a heart attack!" She looks at her friends while putting her right hand at her chest.

"I haven't seen you for a long time!!" Anna and Nonoko said and hugged her. Tightly.

"O-Kay! S-Stop It! C- an't Bre--ath!"

"Oh! Sorry!" They said in a unison.

"It's okay" She smiles at them.

She looks at her other 2 friends. Standing and staring at them. She wasn't that confused about the raven haired one, but the seaweed coloured one is different today.

"Sumire"

"Permy!" She yells a little. Sumire jumps and looks around.

"What?"

"Why are you spacing around? Usually your all hyperactive"

"You see.. L.A.Y has taken the first place again.."

"What?!" We all said in a unison, except Hotaru, the raven haired one.

"We just released one yesterday!" Mikan said.

"Apparently, they too released one" Hotaru said.

"This is killing me!!" Anna said in frustation.

"Same here!" Nonoko too did what her sister did.

"Anyway, There are some new students!! It's rare to have new students at this time of the year"

"How many? Boys or girls?" Anna said with excitement

"5. All boys" Sumire said confidently.

"How do you know all of that?" Mikan asks. Her friend, Sumire always knows everything. She is always Up-to-date!

"Secret!" Sumire winks at Mikan.

"Anyway, the next song will be Cheer Up by Twice"

"I love that song!!" The three synchronized.

"Glad you love it"

The girls ended their conversation and head towards each others class.

They were known as "Lapis Lazuli" at the Internet. They do covers, All K-Pop. They also dance to them while singing.

L.A.Y is also a group, also popular in YouTube and Internet. They also do covers, All K-Pop. They also dance while singing. They are all boys.

Nobody know who they are in real life. They always wear a hat.

Let's see what if the 2 most popular group in internet clashes in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chapters won't be long.. I'm sorry.. at least it got updated_.. _right?_

« Show Starts Now ! »

Mikan and Hotaru both are at the same class, while Anna,Nonoko,and Sumire are at the same class.

As they walk through the hallway, students all squeal or stare at them. Who wouldn't? Mikan and Hotaru are part of the Student Council. Mikan is the Vice while Hotaru is the Treasurer.

Meanwhile, Sumire is the head Cheerleader. Anna is the best at cooking while Nonoko is the best at alchemy.

As they are now in front of the door of the class, Mikan wear her white headphone with Sakura stickers. While Hotaru wear her earplugs. You'll see what their equipment for ears is used for.

As they walk in, All the boys and girls quickly crowded them. Mikan only smiled at them. Hotaru walks away, not caring about the the students.

They walk to their seats and take out their books. Pretending to read so the students will go away , not wanting to disturb them.

A few minutes later, Their teacher comes in.

"All right everyone! Go to your seats!" The teacher said and the students all scattered to their appointed seats.

"Today, We'll be having 2 new students! They're from America but their nationality is Japan, Please come in boys!" Narumi said while instructing the boys to come in.

Two boys come in, all the girls squeal while Mikan and Hotaru only glanced at them for a second and back to their business.

Mikan is scribbling the hangul (Korea use Hangul to write) From "Cheer Up" while listening to the song. She writes it at her book that is only for music.

Hotaru is looking at her phone, Looking at some cheerleader costumes for their next cover. Ones that are not too revealing and not too ugly.

"Miss Yukihara! Miss Imai!" The teacher yells and their head spontaneously look at their teacher.

"Please be their partner, Hyuuga-san with Yukihara-san, While Nogi-San with Imai-san" He said with his sickening voice.

"Dang It" The two girls both mumbled.

"Please sit behind them" Narumi instructed. The two boys were watching the two of them while passing their seats. Wondering why they are not effected by their appearance. Narumi started the lesson right after they sat down.

"Hotaru, Sakura Tree"

"Got it"

"Let's Go Hyuuga" Mikan said coldly and walk away. Natsume looks at her confusedly and followed after her. Not wanting to be left behind although he would rather be with Ruka.

"What is your full name?" Mikan asked

"Why should I tell you, Emo Girl?" he teased.

"All right then, I'll call you Hyuuga forever" She said and continue to tour him.

After the tour, they both go to the Cafeteria and buy lunch.

"All right then, Your on your own,Hyuuga"

Mikan left him and was about to walk away when suddenly she got pulled back by a strong force.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Sakura Tree" Mikan said calmly.

"Take me with you"

"N.O"

"C'mon Emo Girl"

"... Fine, But after that, your on your own" They walk to the Sakura tree.

After a few minutes of walking, Mikan finally got to the Sakura tree,and see Hotaru is there with her partner.

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran to Hotaru and sits beside her. She is still searching for the clothes for the music video.

"Have you found the right clothes for the new cover?" Mikan said as she looks at Hotaru's phone screen.

"Nope. I think we can't use the hats." Hotaru said.

"What?! That will blow up our covers!" Mikan said.. Well.. Almost yelled.

"Shut up stupid. We can't let anyone know this" Hotaru scolded Mikan while rolling her eyes.

"You know we can't cover without those hats" Mikan said worriedly. She dreaded the day their cover would be blown. And she most definitely do NOT want that day to be tomorrow.

"But it won't fit the costume"

".. Fine. Let's go for a vote"

They haven't realized that there are 2 boys staring at them and eavesdropping their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

« Show Starts Now! »

"Are they.." The 2 boys stared at each other for a moment. Hotaru and Mikan noticed it and look at the 2 boys.

"Are you guys gay or something?" Mikan said. Natsume and Ruka quickly yelled a "No!"

Hotaru smirked at them. "All right then Boys, We will go now. We have business." She said, leaving the 2 boys still shocked at what they heard.

"Are they.. Lapis Lazuli?"

Back at the girls, they were still finding a solution to their problem. Mikan doesn't want their cover to be blown away just because of the costume. The costume is a cheerleader costume. They usually wear baseball hats. But the hat doesn't fit it.

"What should we do Hotaru!!" Mikan said. They were going to the Student Council Room. The President, Kaname Sono is calling for all the Members.

"I don't know. You think. Your the creative one"

"I'm also thinking!!" They walk in to the Room. The members have already arrived. Kaname-senpai, Sakurano-senpai, Subaru-senpai,and Misaki-senpai

"Mikan!!" Misaki hugs Mikan. Hotaru greeted her brother, Subaru Imai.

"Hello Senpais!!" Mikan smiled at the Seniors.

"So, Kaname. What's going on?" Sakurano asked. "You see, This is the final year we're here. We must prepare the Council with Responsible Students so the school will be safe."

The other members nodded.

"Mikan,Hotaru, and Misaki will still be in the Council. While us 3 must have a replacement"

"But Who?"

"I heard the new students at your years are smart" Mikan and Hotaru thought of Natsume,Ruka.

I also want to add Tsubasa here"

Misaki paled. That annoying boy. Here? The School is doomed. The 3 girls are thinking the same thing.

"Are there.. No any good candidates other than them?" Mikan said

"No.."

Mikan ranted about the problems to the other girls. They all laughed at the problems. They also voted for the costume.

They decided to not wear hats. But masks.


End file.
